


Doing it Wrong

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [137]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Simple Device, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Digital vs. Analog, F/M, Music, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, What Could Outlast the Durability of Magnetic Tape?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: All Quill wants is some peace and quiet. But when he hearshismusic coming from the cockpit, he finds his Soulmate. But she's doing it wrong.





	Doing it Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleEdgedSword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleEdgedSword/gifts).



> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Quill shook his head and nodded to Doctor Foster as he turned his back on Thor and Gamora's sparring match. The two of them were having too much fun; that amount of laughter from Gamora should probably be illegal, not to mention the look of glee on Drax's face when he ran into the ship to find more weapons for them to test on each other.

He dodged out of the way as Drax rushed out, then stepped inside his ship. If he could convince Rocket to make himself scarce, Quill would have a pretty good chance of getting some actual peace and quiet for a change.

And that's when he heard it.

The unmistakable strains of Blue Swede's 1973 hit.

He rushed upstairs to find Rocket in the cockpit with the other Terran that Thor had vouched for.

"See?" she was saying. "This way if anything ever happens to it, you'll have the song. Magnetic tape really isn't that durable anyway."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Rocket replied.

"I am Groot," his compatriot pointed out from the nearby planter.

"No kidding!" Rocket agreed. "Quill's gonna be thrilled!"

"What the _hell_ are you doing in here?" Quill demanded, decidedly not thrilled. "And what did I tell you about touching my stuff?"

Rocket flinched away, both his ears laying back against his head. "We're not touching your stuff," he claimed, even though the girl was draped over _his_ seat and _Hooked on a Feeling_ was still echoing loudly through the room.

Quill looked between them. "It doesn't look _or_ sound that way to me," he continued.

"Look, the human brought some more advanced music technology with her. Some kind of a 'pod' thing. I patched it into the sound system, and we're listening to it. So it's _her_ stuff, not _yours_."

"Digital, not analog," she clarified, as though she knew they were the Words on the inside of his elbow.

Quill looked down at his Soulmate, then at Rocket. "So you're not touching my stuff, but you're still listening to my music. Incorrectly."

Rocket shrugged. "Now we have a backup if anything ever happens to that tape you have."

Quill waved him away; that wasn't what was important.

He looked right at his Soulmate, who was looking very comfortable in his chair. "You're doing it wrong," he told her.

"Your _face_ is doing it wrong!" she exclaimed; Quill could tell it was a reflexive reply by the way her eyes widened in surprise as she looked up at him.

"I am Groot," said the Master of Breaking the Tension.

"Really?" Rocket asked him. "You think?"

"I _am_ Groot," he replied humbly.

Rocket rolled his eyes. "Terrans," he muttered, and scooped up Groot's planter before loping out of the room.

"Let's see it," she said, and Quill rolled up his sleeve. _Digital, not analog._

She held out her hand, palm up. _You're doing it wrong._

"Darcy Lewis," she said.

He put his hand over the Words he'd said and shook her hand.

"Peter Quill," he replied. "Nice to meet you."


End file.
